Raiga Suhon
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:TV characters | aliases = Raiga | continuity = Defiance | image = | notability = | type = | race = Sensoth | gender = | base of operations = Tarr residence, Defiance, Missouri | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = 2047 | 1st appearance = "Down in the Ground Where the Dead Men Go" | final appearance = "Doll Parts" | actor = Kevin Shand }} Raiga Suhon, generally referred to as just Raiga, is a fictional alien bodyguard featured in the science fiction television series Defiance. Played by former basketball star Kevin Shand, he first appeared in the third episode of season one, "Down in the Ground Where the Dead Men Go". The character made fourteen appearances in the series in total. Biography Raiga Suhon was a large arthropod member of the alien race known as the Sensoth. In the year 2046, he worked as a valet and bodyguard for the Castithan, Datak Tarr. Raiga was a man of few words, but followed Datak's orders without question. He was one of the few non-Castithans who was known to stay at the Tarr residence. Raiga appeared to have a close friendship with Datak's son, Alak Tarr, often referring to him as "Little man". Raiga was a member of Datak Tarr's criminal cartel, likely operating in the role of an enforcer or leg-breaker. He was not above committing acts of violence while in Datak's employ, and was even responsible for murdering the Irathient Nizar on Datak's orders during the Irathient Plague outbreak. Defiance: If I Ever Leave This World Alive After Datak was imprisoned at Camp Reverie for murdering Colonel Galen Marsh, Raiga began taking instruction from Alak, who was actually being manipulated by his mother, Stahma Tarr. When Datak returned, he felt that Stahma and Alak had both failed him. He nearly drowned Stahma and mutilated Alak's hand with a record-pressing kit. The Tarr family turned against Datak, and Raiga stood with them. When Datak tried to return home, Raiga punched him in the jaw. Datak later interrupted a gambling session of his old employees. He came under the premise of wanting to make peace, but no one in the group, especially Raiga, had any faith in his word. Raiga kept a close grip on his gun while Datak spoke about wanting to make recompense for his foul ways. In truth, this was just a ploy between Datak and Stahma (who had since mended fences) to do away with the old guard. Datak poisoned everyone's drinking glasses and Raiga died. Afterward, Datak dumped his body into a cavern beneath the building. Defiance: Doll Parts Notes & Trivia * * Raiga's first name is pronounced Rah-gah. * Raiga's surname was revealed in the season two episode, "Slouching Towards Bethlehem", when Datak Tarr said it while speaking to Amanda Rosewater and Niles Pottinger. * Raiga made six appearances in season one of Defiance and eight appearances in season two. * Actor Kevin Shand also played a dog walker in the 2013 flashback from the beginning of the pilot episode, as well as a Sensoth smuggler in the episode "Brothers In Arms" and a Sensoth mother walking down the street with a grocery cart in "I Just Wasn't Made for These Times". * Actor Kevin Shand is also known for playing the Axe men in the 2012 horror film, Resident Evil: Retribution. He is credited as Kevin Shad in this film. See also External Links * * * Raiga Suhon at the Defiance Wikia References ---- Category:Defiance/Season 1 characters Category:Defiance/Season 2 characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Sensoths Category:Bodyguards Category:Mobsters Category:Gambling Category:2047/Character deaths Category:Kevin Shand Category:Characters with biographies Category:Categorized